Try Me
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: So, you know how you struggle to find a story where Bella doesn't veer in a strange direction and basically doesn't even attend high school? Yeah me too. Solution; this story. Bella, Jake, and Angela are best friends. But Angela and Jake are keeping a secret from Bella. When Bella finds out, she might just die! AH and AU. Not OOC. Rated T language NOT ANGELAxJACOB
1. Prologue

**Ah, hello followers. So, new story! I'm pumped. Whatya doin reading this crap? Get to the good stuff! NOW.**

Angela's camera shuttered and the blinding white flash of light hit me and Jacob's faces. "Smile y'all!" She exclaimed cheerily. Angela is a photography protégée and she enjoys taking pictures of pretty much everything with her fancy black camera. I don't really approve of her taking photos of me, but she insists that I'm the most beautiful girl in Forks High School and I should show it off a little. Jacob has been me and Angela's friend since the dawn of time. He's a huge catch with the girls but to us he's always been just Jacob, our best friend. He and Ang are the tallest people ever. She is around 5'11 and Jake is 6'2. I'm the short one reaching a "whopping" 5'2. We all attend Forks High, even Jacob who dropped out of his reservation school to hang with us.

"Bella, if you continue to zone out on us I will make Jacob kiss you back into reality!" Angela teased shamelessly. My cheeks turned the brightest shade of red anyone has probably ever seen.

"Angela!" I screeched.

"What? Now stop moving I'm trying to take this photo!" She ordered.

It was a normal Sunday afternoon at the park where Angela liked to take most of her photos. Jacob was wearing his leather jacket and had a smile plastered on his face, probably scared Angela would murder him if he didn't. I had my chest length brunette hair hang in my face naturally and tried my best not to move. After Angela was done slave driving, we all hung out in the grass for a while.

"You still dating that college guy, Edward?" Angela asked me. "Yeah, he's sweet." Was all I said to her. Edward was pretty cool, we'd only been on a few dates though. Charlie doesn't like him at all, neither does my mother Renee. My mom lives in Arizona though, so she doesn't know anything about him unless I tell her. Times like these I'm kinda glad she isn't in Forks to dictate my life.

"It doesn't bother you that you know nothing about him?" Jacob asked me, with a bit of an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I know plenty about him. He goes to Washington state and has an older brother and a younger sister. He likes classical music and wants to be a lawyer." Angela and Jake started to laugh.

"He sounds _so_ boring!" Angela exclaimed. I sighed, _why do I hang out with these idiots?_

"Edward is not boring." I defiantly stated.

"Whatever you say Bells." Jacob chuckled.

"So Jake how's the motorcycle coming along?" I changed the topic off of me.

"Pretty quickly. I'm almost finished with it, so I can give you ladies a ride." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making us laugh.

"If you ride that bike to school you'll give the cheerleaders heart attacks." Angela said. He laughed openly and you could literally see his ego grow.

"Jacob! Your ego is forcing me off of this picnic blanket!" I giggled and he beamed at me like I'd told him he was the most amazing person on planet Earth. _Moron_.

"You can sit on my lap if there isn't enough room, my ego would enjoy that very much." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows again.

"I don't want to have anything to do with your growing ego!" I exclaimed. His white teeth grin spread wide and he looked at me with a wicked gleam.

"Are you sure?" He then grabbed my by the waist and dragged me onto his lap. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his tan arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Jake," I groaned. I didn't know what was going on. My more primal state of brain was growling "_mate_" which was creepy. So I finished my sentence with a, "let me go please!"

He let out a breath and let me go as I asked. To make it worse, Angela decided to say what we were all thinking, "WTF?!" She cried. "Are you guys...um...uh..."

"No! No!" Jake answered hurridly.

"I was just shocked, I wasn't planning on being picked up and attacked." I gave Jacob a glare. Angela and Jake burst out in laughter. I soon followed.

"Oh god, I thought you guys were third wheeling me!" She acted like that were the worst possible thing, like it was worse than death itself.

"I would never do that to you Angela!" Jacob used his "_I'm an annoying valley girl voice"_ while saying this. I sighed.

"So, are we still on for our get together at your house tomorrow Jake?" Angela asked curiously.

"We sure are Angie." Jake smiled. I nodded my head.

"I'll have Edward drop me off." When I said this, Angela and Jake simultaneously groaned. I rolled my eyes. "If you gave him a chance, you'd like him!"

"Yeah right." Jacob scoffed. He was in a bad mood all the sudden. Did he hate someone he didn't know so much? "I have to go, but I'll see you later." Jacob gave Angela a look, and she nodded in understanding. Am I missing something?

**It's so weird to be posting this story again! I'd be so happy if all of my old followers saw that Try Me is back up. So, you guys like?**


	2. Jealously Loving You

**Hello! I know that like no one is reading/following this story since there is only a prologue up, but now there's this. So you don't have any excuse to not review! Also, this story is going to escalate pretty fast. **

**I'm sorry if it's not good! I'm a beginner. **

I totally was missing something and it was driving me crazy. I wasn't that delicate naive girl, I was never in the dark. Until now I guess... this is so frustrating. On the better side of life though, I get to be with Edward right now. The trees are all starting to turn red and orange again, I noticed as I walked around town square this rarely bright day.

"Are you sure dropping me off isn't out of your way?" I looked up at Edward.

"Of course not, love," Oh, did I forget to mention he's British?

"Thank you by the way, for doing this." I gave him a sideways smile and sipped on my Strawberry Swirl smoothie he bought me. It was chilling my hands but it tasted so good. Jake would have teased me about paying more attention to my smoothie than my date. Edward didn't mind though, I think he liked silence. He was a quiet guy. Sometimes I really do wish he was more fun. He was telling me earlier about the last case he was handling in court.

"It's not a problem, plus I'd like to meet your friends." He flashed me a crooked grin.

"I'm not sure you will once you do," I grumbled. He gave me one of those "you're such cute child" looks that I hated. Some days I wondered if he even found me attractive. I was just a high schooler after all. Nothing compared to those college girls.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure I will, how could anyone as wonderful as you have bad acquaintances?"

"You'd be surprised," I laughed sarcastically. Hopefully Ang and Jake will be on their best behavior. But that was just hope.

"Mm, well we're about to find out." He checked his fancy silver watch, brushing a lock of bronze hair out of his face so he could read it. I pulled out my phone and checked too. it was 5:30 and I was supposed to be at Jake's by 5:45.

"Crap," I muttered. He laughed.

"Come on love, let's get going." He walked us back to his shiny silver Volvo and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I blushed. He got into his seat and buckled up. As he pulled out into the main road I took the chance to look him over. He was wearing a grey sweater with black jeans and those fancy dress shoes that people wear with suits. His bronze hair was wild and spiked, flying in every direction. It was kind of effortless looking. I liked it, but not as much as Jacob's old hair. In Sophomore year Jacob had shoulder length hair that I used to make him let me braid. His older sisters would laugh at him for letting me do it. He cut his hair soon after.

"We're here," Edward spoke softly to me. "Isabella? Are you okay?"

"Of course, thanks Edward." I smiled. He looked out the window at something. I saw Angela approaching us.

"Bella!" She said cheerfully. "So this is the hunk you've been hiding from me!" She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Angela."

"Edward," he spoke in his obviously British accent.

"Oh and you're from England!" She cooed.

"Okay," I broke her away from him. She made a pouty face at me and flicked her side braid behind her. I rolled my eyes at her. She always had a flare for the dramatic.

"Bye Edward," I smiled. He smiled back and began to get in his car. Angela waved her arm in the air and put such a huge smile on her face that I'm surprised it didn't just fall off. Her braid tossed back and forth as her arm swayed above her head. The car took off and I was stuck with a crazed looking Angela.

"Not as boring as you thought hmm?" I gave her a smirk.

"Not. at. all." She agreed readily. I sighed. "But I kind of think Jacob won't agree," she fidgeted awkwardly by shifting her weight from her left leg to her right.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked her.

"Garage," She pointed towards the red building next to the red house.

"Okay, well what are we standing here for?" I started to walk up there when Angela stopped me by tugging on my arm.

"What?" I was starting to worry about her. She seemed so antsy lately.

"Bella before you go in there you should know—" Angela was cut off.

"Ladies, come on in! Guess what I finished!" Jake's voice called.

"Coming!" I replied before giving Angela a worried glance. She sighed and gave me a defeated one in return. I didn't really have time to think to much about her mood swings.

When I reached the garage, Jacob was sitting proud on his fancy new motorcycle. He had an oil stained white shirt that was stretched over his well endowed –if I do say so myself– muscles. His jeans were covered in dirt and his leather boots were jammed into the bike pedals. To say the least, it took me by surprise. He looked...good.

"See something you like?" He teased. I met his heated stare and blushed about a hundred shades of red at once.

"Jeez Jake," I muttered. An annoying smirk grew on his face. "You're a poor excuse for a friend."

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled in response.

Angela appeared then, and it reminded me of that nagging feeling that I was missing something. Jacob and Angela and my best friends, I can think of a better way it approach the subject than just ask. Though I know I'll regret that later.

"So Jake, you left in a hurry yesterday." I remarked. Jake's face turned to stone, and his eyes got darker if that was possible.

"Did your boyfriend drop you off?" Jake spat. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Yeah, he did." I answered. "What does that have to do—"

"Nothing, forget it." He said coldly.

"Okay?" I was still confused. There was only one other time Jacob acted like this, and I remember it well.

It was the first summer we were in high school. Mike Newton and I were camp counselors together. Eventually we hit it off, and started to date. Jacob didn't particularly like Mike. Now they're good buds though. Mike and I are friends also. It just didn't work out romantically. Then there was this one time when I was eight and I was visiting Jake, Rebecca, and Rachel. Their cousin Quil was visiting too and Rachel dared him to kiss me. He did, and I haven't seen him since. I think Jake banished him. I know these are all signs of jealousy, but I don't really want to think about that. Jacob is my friend. Period.

"Oh hey, you finished the bike!" Angela cheered fake like. She was trying much to hard to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled faintly.

"Can we cut the crap?" I said suddenly. "This is embarrassing. We've been friends for god knows how long and now we're acting so weird! I know it's not me! Angela, you've been acting so secretive and Jacob you—you" I couldn't say what I wanted to. I couldn't accuse him of being jealous. It could ruin our whole friendship. "You—"

"I'm what Bells? Say it, you know what you want to say." He got off of his bike and stood much to close for comfort. I could feel his breath on my lips. I didn't know where this was coming from. We had always been friends but since that moment yesterday on the picnic blanket it's all different.

"I can't, Jake. I don't want anything to be different! I want to hang out with you and Ang, I want to be able to see someone without having to worry about you," I glared at him.

"Bella, Jake, I need to go. My mom needs me to help her with my little cousin Allie," Angela rushed out the door.

"What are you two hiding? What is going on—"

"Angela knows, Bella," He started to say. Angela knows what? "She knows that I'm jealous."

"Damn it Jake, don't say it!" I screamed. "You just can't! I can't feel like that. I have Edward!"

"Have you ever even told him you love him?"

"No," I grumbled.

"Exactly," he smirked. "You don't have any real ties, to me you're fair game. I want you, and you will give in."

"Is this a game to you Jake?"

"Sure, I guess it is. So what?"

" 'so what?' Jacob! I'm not a game."

"No you're not, your my prize."

**How Bella gets the attention of the hottest/sweetest guys I will never know. Maybe if we were all clueless like her...**


End file.
